


Esto es medio problemático

by kobaltaoi



Series: Hikari Fest 2015 en español [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, Day 3, M/M, Photography
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobaltaoi/pseuds/kobaltaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Aomine no le gustaban las fotos.</p>
<p>Él evitaría salir en cualquier fotografía que no fuese para la escuela o el baloncesto.</p>
<p>A Kagami le gustaban las fotos.</p>
<p>No lo suficiente como para tomar fotos de sus pies, pero sí lo suficiente como para tomarse fotos con sus amigos o cosas geniales.</p>
<p>Era medio problemático a veces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esto es medio problemático

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This is kind of a problem.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492968) by [ZomBitch801 (kobaltaoi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobaltaoi/pseuds/ZomBitch801). 



> Odio postear esto desde el móvil.
> 
> Amo el pairing.
> 
> Ni modo u.u

A Aomine no le gustaban las fotos.

Él evitaba aparecer en cualquier foto que no fuese para la escuela o el baloncesto.

Lo consideraba algo innecesario. Como ¿qué se suponía que hiciera con las fotos? Él podía recordar esos momentos preciados perfectamente por su cuenta.

Él nunca comprendió por qué Satsuki insistía en tomar fotografías de todo.

¿Un gato? Sí, seguro, vamos a tomar una foto, no importa si es bonito o feo como el carajo, necesitamos esa foto, ¿no es así? No importa si es comida, un paisaje, Hachiko en Shibuya, o pies.

Lo hacía pensar que era una cuestión femenina.

Kise era más o menos así, lo cual reforzaba el pensamiento. Tetsu, Murasakibara, Akashi y Midorima rara vez tomaban fotos, y la mayoría eran de otros jugadores, uniformes, zapatos de baloncesto y algunas veces de las rarezas que Midorima cargaba por sus tonterías del horóscopo.

— Aomine, vamos a tomarnos una foto.

A Kagami le gustaban las fotos. No lo suficiente como para tomar fotos de sus pies, pero lo suficiente como para tomarse fotos con sus amigos o cosas geniales.

— ¿Qué? ¡No, carajo!

Era normal, ¿no era así? Los gatos eran geniales y algunas veces incluso Niigou era genial con su uniforme (ya saben, para ser un perro).

— ¿Por qué no?  
A veces era medio problemático.

— ¿Qué no tienes suficientes fotos de Hachiko?

Aomine conoció a Alex y Himuro en su primer año de preparatoria. No fue nada especial, solo consiguió saber que existían. Uno era el tipo del equipo de Murasakibara (luego se volvió el hermano Ikemen de Kagami), y la otra era la rubia sensual que le enseñó baloncesto a Kagami.  
— Quiero mandársela a Alex.

Esa era solo una excusa entre muchas más.

— No tenemos fotos juntos.

Y eso era hacer trampa.

Por supuesto que no tenían, no estaban juntos

Aomine no era el tipo de sujetos de fotos o confesiones de amor.

Kagami tampoco, pero algunas veces era algo afeminado.

Como cuando usaba un mandil y cocinaba para un ejército (lo femenino moría cuando se lo comía todo por su cuenta), o cuando tomaba fotos de todo, o cuando pedía fotos de ellos. Juntos.

Lo estaba presionando, ¿no?

— Espera, Dai-chan, ¿por qué estaría él presionándote? ¿Presionándote a qué exactamente?

Cuando tenía siete, él rompió accidentalmente la muñeca favorita de Satsuki. Estaba solo y tropezó con el monstruo de porcelana, que se quebró con el sonido de cada pesadilla que causó. Fue realmente un accidente.

Estaba seguro de que nadie vio el incidente. Enterró en su patio la evidencia y pensó que todo había acabado.

Al día siguiente ella estaba en su habitación, con la muñeca rota y el conocimiento en los ojos de que eso NO fue un accidente.

Desde entonces él está seguro de que ella lo sabe todo, como si fuese psíquica o algo así.

Y ella era medio sádica también.

Él trató de mirarla con sus ojos de “no te hagas la tonta conmigo”, pero ella siempre respondía con la mirada de “más te vale que hables o te irá mal”.

— Bueno —intentó más de una vez—, ya sabes.

Cuando él se encogía de hombros como respuesta a todo porque estaba en lo correcto cuando pensaba que ella sabía todo, Satsuki tenía que admitir la derrota.

— Realmente te gusta, ¿no?

No era una pregunta, así que él podía encogerse de hombros de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué no lo invitas a salir o algo así?

— ¿Qué? ¡Carajo no!

Ella le dio su mirada de “si no vas a tomar mi jodido consejo entonces no lo pidas”.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Bueno, piensa en cómo nos veríamos si nos ponemos cariñosos.

— Tú te ves como un ganguro sin importar lo que hagas, así que no hay diferencia. No te preocupes por el mundo y ama a quien quieras.

Se estaba burlando de él y apoyándolo a la vez, así que él se sintió ofendido y agradecido a la vez.

— No quiero ponerme cariñoso.

— Entonces no lo hagas.

— Pero a Kagami le gusta ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

Una pausa. Intentó elegir sus palabras, pero fue en vano. Él no era hábil con esas cosas.

— Fotos, y Hachiko, y cosas.

Ella se enfadó definitivamente.

— Oh por dios, Daiki —algunas veces sonaba como su madre— ¿Todo fue por ESO?

— Bueno —buscó excusas válidas— ¿Pero no odiaba él a los perros? ¿Por qué tantas fotos de la jodida estatua?

Bueno, no era bueno en esas cosas en definitiva. Él nunca podría posar para una foto. Todas eran fotos dinámicas de él jugando baloncesto, tomas incomodas para su identificación de la escuela, o purikuras terribles con Satsuki.

— Pero en serio, Aomine, ¿por qué no?

Kagami tenía una mirada de cachorrito que era confusa, porque los cachorritos estaban supuestos a ser lindos porque eran pequeños y esponjocitos, pero Kagami era alto como el carajo y lo único esponjocito en él eran sus cejas. Pero era lindo así.

Tal vez era el hecho de que le gustaba a Aomine.

— No me gustan las fotos.

— ¿Por qué?

— Solo no me gustan.

— Pero las revistas de baloncesto toman fotos de ti todo el tiempo.

— Es diferente.

— ¿Cómo?

Desde la Winter cup Aomine se reuniría con Tetsu o Kise para jugar. No serían Kagami, pero Teiko todavía se sentía como casa para ellos.

Aomine esperaba que Tetsu tuviese fotos de él con su equipo (así que eso significaba fotos con Kagami), pero fue una sorpresa desagradable cuando Kise le mostró las fotos del último día libre que pasó jugando con ‘Kurokocchi’ y ‘Kagamicchi’.

Kise era un jodido modelo, por dios.

Y Kagami era medio americano, lo que fuese que eso significara.

— Solo lo es.

— Tú tienes fotos con Momoi.

— Tú tienes fotos con Kise... Espera, ¿viste esas fotos?

Aomine gruñó, se sonrojó, gruñó de nuevo, y simplemente hizo corto circuito completo en los cinco segundos que Kagami se tomó para responder.

— Sí, ¿por qué? Momoi me las mostró por alguna razón. Tengo una, de cuando ibas en cuarto grado.

Era venganza por la jodida muñeca, de eso Aomine estaba seguro.

A Kagami le gustaban las fotos y era extrañamente fotogénico.

Aomine no.

Momoi y Kise insistían en que era para guardar ‘las mejores memorias para cuando envejecieran’, pero él pensaba que eran más especiales cuando las memorizaba.

Él no necesitaba fotos de Kagami para saber cómo lucía. Como sonreía cuando jugaban baloncesto juntos, como entraba en pánico cuando veía un perro que no fuese Hachiko, como lucía como una ardilla cuando comía, como se sonrojaba cuando alguien se burlaba de él, como parecía idiota cuando no captaba algo, como su expresión se suavizaba cuando lo miraba.

Él las conocía a la perfección.

— Eras algo lindo, ¿qué te pasó?

Y como sonreía malicioso cuando se burlaba.

— ¿Por qué quieres tanto una foto de nosotros?

Aomine era débil solo ante una sola persona antes de conocer a Kagami.

Era medio sobreprotector con Momoi. Medio, porque ella era fuerte por su cuenta. Ella tenía expectativas irrealmente altas para el romance, así que estaba seguro de que no tendría que preocuparse de que ella saliera con alguien.

Entonces ella conoció a Tetsu, y él quiso oponerse, pero Tetsu era decente y normal. Malo habría sido si ella se enamoraba de Kise.

Y algunas veces él entendía por qué le gustaba tanto Tetsu a ella.

— Kagami-kun, deberías invitar a salir a Aomine-kun o algo así.

No era una pregunta, así que Kagami podía ahogarse con su almuerzo y sonrojarse.

— Te gusta.

—No, no es así.

— Cambiaste el fondo de pantalla de tu teléfono de Shaq a Aomine.

Bueno, sí que lo hizo, pero eso no significaba nada si Aomine no le correspondía.

— Lo hace.

A veces Kagami pensaba que Kuroko lo sabía todo.

Tal vez por eso le gustaba tanto a Momoi.

— ¿Por qué no quieres tomarte una foto conmigo?

Porque sería una foto terrible por más de una razón. Primero, él sabría cómo posar; segundo, eso subiría sus expectativas.

Tal vez solo tenía que invitarlo a salir o algo así.  
— No es eso.

— ¿Cómo?

Tal vez solo tenía que decirlo.

— Oye, Kagami...

— Me gustas.

No era una pregunta, así que ambos podían lucir pasmados y avergonzados, fuera de sitio como peces fuera del agua, boqueando por palabras en su lugar.

— También... También me gustas.

Como quiera que fuera, eran felices. Incómodamente, pero ese era el modo en que vivían normalmente.

— Entonces ¿te vas a tomar una foto conmigo?

Seguiría siendo medio problemático por un rato más.

**Author's Note:**

> Al fin se declararon! Yay! A ver que pasa mañana.


End file.
